Someday
by krazidaizy
Summary: She escaped to the lake for the summer in hopes to find some peace and quiet. She didn't expect him to be there, to torment her, to desire her. Finished!
1. Solitude

I own nothing! Please don't sue!  
  
Someday  
  
Ch.1 Solitude  
  
The sun blazed high above the water, burning off the remaining fog that danced above the water. A quiet summer morning brought still waters, absent of activity, with only the mere sound of the cicadas rubbing its' wings together. Hermione stood in her cream and turquoise silk kimono robe, which covered the lace camisole she had worn to bed the previous night. She held a glass of orange juice in her hand and took in a deep breath of the clean mountain- lake air she has since grown accustomed to since arriving.  
Hermione had developed into quite a beauty. Deciding during the middle of her 6th year that she wanted a new look, she worked very hard to look how she did. An hour of running every day on the school grounds helped to get of extra baby fat she had been carrying around. Her legs were longer, more shapely now, and thanks to some weight lifting, her arms were more toned and defined. Her face was thinner, allowing her beautiful cheekbones to show. Metropolitan magazine gave an article on proper skin care, and she stuck to the routine religiously, giving her a soft and even complexion. Her hair, she decided, only needed a few light blond high lights around her face and needed to be easier to manage. A visit to her parents' salon did the trick; her hair, still wavy, flowed past her shoulders with more easy and less frizz, and the high lights did wonders for her hazel eyes.  
The robes at Hogwarts did no justice to any one's body shape, and Ron and Harry had barely noticed a change in her at all. She planned to show them though, in 4 weeks, when she would return to Hogwarts as Head Girl and a stunning beauty.  
Hermione sighed again, and walked back inside to put on her swim suit. The thought of Ron and Harry squeezed at her heart a bit. Before the end of their 6th year, a huge fight had ensued between the trio, and neither one spoke to the other. Ron was jealous because Harry got all the girls' attention, while Harry didn't like the idea of Hermione dating anyone else. While they had never gone out, it was obvious that there were deeper feelings beyond friendship. Hermione felt that Ron and Harry were far too controlling of her and wanted to break lose from their overbearing grips. She knew the fight had been immature and stupid, but the thought of sitting around at home all summer hoping some one would owl her was enough to send her off the wall. With her parents' permission, she packed up a few of her belongings and escaped to their lake house for the summer.  
Hermione finished tying the back of her two piece apron set from Veronica's Secret and threw her hair up in a messy ponytail. She slathered on some sunscreen (the lake had given her a beautiful but subtle tan), grabbed a towel and headed down to the dock. One of her favorite past times was jet skiing around the waters, jumping other boaters wake, spinning, and simply going full throttle down the way, letting the sun beam around her and the spray hitting her face. She loved the feeling of the freedom she felt out on the water. In a way, it was therapeutic for her. She lost all inhibitions on the lake, and let her heart take lead.  
She slipped off her terry cloth wedged sandals and grabbed a life jacket from the lock box. Hermione dipped her foot in the water to test its temperature and smiled: the lake was nice and warm and calm, perfect for the adventure she was about to ensue. Jumping onto the seat of the jet ski, Hermione situated herself, pushed away from the dock and started the engine. The engine let out a small purr to let her know that it was awake and ready to go. The gas gauge was full- Hermione had filled up only yesterday- and she set off onto the water, her heart beat steadily picking up pace.  
On the weekends, boaters and skiers alike all flocked up to the beautiful mountainous region to escape the hustle and bustle of every day life, making the waters very choppy and on occasion, very dangerous. Hermione merely smiled at the prospect, more people meant more wake for her to jump.  
Her jet ski was a new model, and included navigational equipment and a CD player. She pressed the play button and the rhythm and beat of the muggle band "Metallica" filled her ears. There was only one way to ride the waters, and that was to the band. Fully prepared to take on the day, Hermione full throttled the jet ski and headed to wherever her heart guided her.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A devilishly handsome smile spread across his face. He sat hidden away from plain view as he watched the brunette on the jet ski.  
Draco Malfoy looked through his binoculars as he watched Hermione jump a passing boater's wake. He had been watching her since arriving at the lake. His father and mother away to Asia for the summer, Draco retreated to their summer home. He watched her as she jetted away from plain view, and Draco stood up and stretched his legs. His jaw line was stronger, his torso and arms much more muscular thanks to Quidditch and weight lifting. All the Slytherin girls wanted him, but he found them all boring and obsequious. He wanted a challenge. Granted, Granger drove him up the wall with her catty looks and know- it- all attitude, but the idea of the chase caused a stir in his boxers.  
He wasn't a virgin, thanks to Pansy and a few other girls in Slytherin, but the thought of all of them disgusted him. They were slutty and willing to give too much. He had to admit it to himself, Hermione got hot, and the idea of the two of them fucking on his couch was enough to make him lose it right then and there. Seeing her every day gave him hard ons that lasted for hours, and he knew he couldn't take much more of it. From the moment he saw her, he made a vow to himself. He would have her. 


	2. Chance

I don't own a thing. Please don't sue!  
  
Someday  
  
Ch. 2 Chance  
  
Hermione enjoyed having the sun beat down up against her back and her hair blowing in the wind. She had been jet skiing for nearly an hour before deciding to head back to the lake house and read for a while under the sun's rays.  
Revving up the jet ski again, Hermione set off back in the direction she came from. She full throttled the machine and jetted towards her lake house.  
From the corner of her eye, she saw that she was not alone; another jet skier was running parallel to her. She turned her head and saw it was a stud of a male. Muscular, blonde, looking very pompous and confident. Her heart fluttered a bit as she continued her trek towards the lake house, but keeping her peripheral on her fellow traveler. She noticed him zig zag from her wake, making circles, jumping, spinning, being a hotshot. She was filled with such a sudden annoyance that all she wanted to do was get away from the asshole.  
Her companion quickly sped up so that he was riding parallel with her, but at some distance away. He inched his jet ski closer to hers, then sped forwards so that he was ahead of her, trying to cut her off. Hermione grew increasingly more annoyed with the little fucker as she tried to maneuver her way as to not to hit him. She got the weird sense that she had recognized this manner before, but dismissed the idea as he sped away to the other side of the lake. She grew a sigh of relief, as she believed he was done hot dogging his way around her, trying to show off.  
Hermione quickened her pace back to the lake house, the other man on the jet ski very close on her tail. When she looked back again, he was gone, and no where in the horizon. Hermione wondered where the guy had run off to, but quickly discovered where he was when she turned her head and found Draco Malfoy, his sarcastically evil smile and his jet ski too close to comfort. She tried to speed up, but she was too late.  
Draco rammed his jet ski into Hermione's, forcing her to fall of and into the water.  
"Watch where you're going, Granger!" Draco yelled as he regained control of the machine and flew across from where he came from.  
"FUCK YOU MALFOY!" Hermione was fuming. He caused the accident, and blamed it on her. She recovered her composure, adjusted her bathing suit bottoms, and slid back on to the back of the jet ski and started it up. The engines roared with out a problem, and Hermione headed back to the lake house.  
  
~~~  
"And THEN, he has the gall to tell me to watch where I was headed!" Hermione yelled into the phone. She was talking to Ginny Weasely, the only person she didn't mind talking to right now. Ginny was a great listener, and Hermione appreciated her for that.  
Hermione paced the living room in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a blue tank top. After a quick shower, she threw a pizza into the oven and proceeded to call Ginny. She was grateful to have Ginny as a best friend.  
"What a bleeding prick!" Ginny called back.  
"And what's worse, is he's up at the lake now."  
"It's a pretty big lake, 'Mione. What are the chances of you seeing him again?"  
"Well, I suppose that's true." She pondered the thought a bit as Ginny continued.  
"And besides, he's probably only up there for a short time. You know those Malfoys; they come and go as they please."  
"Ah, yea, that is true. So what's been going on with you, Gin?"  
"Well, nothing. Ron's been sulking all summer and he's beginning to drive me batty. Percy still isn't talking to Dad, but writes an occasional- but short- letter to Mum. Bill is off with Charlie doing lord only knows what. The twins' joke shop is really taking off. They're making a comfortable profit, and giving some of it to Mum and Dad. They seem to be pleased. Harry occasionally writes me. He asks of you." She let the tale end of the sentence rise a bit, sounding a bit like hope.  
"Oh?" Hermione asked unenthused.  
"He's just making sure you're okay."  
"Maybe he should be checking in on some one else. I'm doing fine by myself. You didn't tell him where I was, did you?"  
"I didn't."  
"Thanks, Gin." The bell from the oven indicated that her pizza was done. She bid a fond farewell to her friend and Hermione opened the oven door. Aromas of oregano and tomato sauce filled the air as she took out her dinner. She grabbed a soda and sat on the couch, flipping through channels, before settling on The Fashion Channel. She ate her pizza in silence, but all the while, her mind was some where else.  
"Why was he following me?" She asked out loud. A knock at the door interrupted Hermione's thought process.  
"Now who the hell could that be?" She put her pizza down on the coffee table and held her breath for a moment. "Just a moment!" Hermione called out. She threw on her bathrobe and walked to the door. She flicked on the lights, and opened the door. Her eyes opened in horror as she looked at her caller.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" 


	3. Unwanted Visitors

I own nothing! Please don't sue.  
  
Someday  
  
Ch. 3 Unwanted Visitors  
  
She stared blankly at Harry. Harry was indeed an attractive man, thanks to years of Quidditch.  
"Well, don't just stand there. Answer me!" Her fury was increasing by the minute.  
"I had to see you, Hermione. I'm so miserably knowing that we left Hogwarts the way we did."  
"Well, maybe you should have thought of that before insulting me and my intelligence. Now go away!"  
He allowed himself in the doorway and took grab of her shoulders.  
"Not until you talk to me! I'm not leaving here until you sit down and you listen to what I have to say."  
She tried her best to take his hands off of her shoulders. "I don't have to listen to anything that I don't want! I came up here to be alone, to try and forget about you and Ron, to have a little bit of peace in my life. I think I deserve that! Now leave me alone!!"  
"You heard what she said, Potter. It'd be best if you left her alone." Draco strolled in, wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt and flip flops. Hermione couldn't help but admire his arm muscles for a fleeting moment before remembering the problem at hand.  
"Malfoy what the fuck are you doing here?" Harry demanded.  
"I was simply strolling by, wanting to meet the neighbors; I heard Granger's voice and decided to walk by. The door was left open so I walked right in."  
"I don't need you to back me up, Malfoy. Get the hell out of here! And you too Harry! All of you, out!" Hermione started shooing the boys out of the house.  
"You know, Potter, it's kind of pathetic really."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You came all the way from your sad excuse of a home to tell Granger here that you're sorry for some fight that she probably caused."  
"Fuck you, Malfoy!" Hermione glared.  
Harry stepped up to Malfoy, sizing him up.  
"I'd say you have about two seconds before I completely knock your block off."  
"I'd say both of you having about 1 second to leave before I call the authorities! This is ridiculous! Get the hell out!"  
But neither Draco nor Harry heard Hermione.  
"Potter, you are beyond sad. You come here, prepared to declare your love to Granger and hope she accepts your apology, and you won't even listen when she wants you to leave. Oh yea, you've got true, deep meaningful feelings for her, don't ya." Draco taunted mercilessly.  
"Alright, that's it!" Harry took one swing at Draco and hit him right in the lip.  
"Harry that's enough!" Hermione yelled. "Get out of my house, now!" She pushed Harry through the doorway.  
"You know, Hermione, someday you'll need me, to protect you, to help you, and I won't be there." He stalked off the doorway, leaving Hermione to tend to Draco.  
"Okay, Malfoy, now what the hell are you doing here?" Hermione got up and went to the freezer and grabbed a cube of ice.  
"Like I said, I was passing by and I heard voices."  
"Fuck you, Malfoy. Now try the truth." She put the ice cube in a paper towel and handed it to Malfoy to put over his lip. She was getting extremely irritated and wanted him so desperately to leave so that she could take a bath and read.  
"I walked by, heard you and Potter arguing and figured you could use the help. I'm your knight and shining armor now, you owe me a token of appreciation." He smiled in his mocking way and puckered his lips. Instead, he received a slap.  
"Malfoy you are so infuriating! Get out and leave me alone!" She shoved him off the couch where he sat down and led him towards the doorway. "Go repulse some one else for a change!"  
"Oh, but Granger it's so much fun with you." Draco turned around and planted his lips onto Hermione's. The fire burning in Hermione's eyes suddenly traveled down to her mouth as Draco's hot kiss caught her by surprise. She was taken by the intensity of the kiss, but then pushed him away.  
"Get out!" She screamed and with that Draco left, not with out a smug look on his face. He had riled her up, just like he wanted. This was going to be more fun than he thought.  
Hermione slammed the door behind Draco and let out a scream. Her temples were throbbing and her face was flush. She ran to her bedroom and began drawing a hot bath. She added soothing vanilla bath salts, vanilla bubble bath and vanilla body oil into the tub. She turned on the jets to the Jacuzzi and let it sit as she went to her room to find a good book. She picked up the romance novel she had been reading (Hermione was such a sucker for the dark handsome men she always reads about) and went to the kitchen for a glass of light wine. She picked up the CD to the muggle singer "Enya" and headed back to the bathroom. The bubbles filled the top layer of water and the room smelled very romantic. Grabbing a bunch of candles from under the sink, Hermione charmed each of them to float while burning. She dropped her robe and stripped off her pajamas and underwear, and threw her hair up in a clip. She gingerly stepped into the tub and soaked into the warm water. With a flick of her hand, Enya's soft rhythms filled the air and Hermione put her head back on the waffle pillow.  
Her lips still burning from the quick but passionate kiss Draco had given her. Feelings that she had never quite felt before stirred deep with in her.  
Malfoy's obnoxious! She thought. He's arrogant, overly egotistical, pompous, proud, and too fond of his looks! Granted, he did look good in the tight t shirt he had been wearing, but that wasn't the point. She hated him. She hated him with all the fury and passion she could muster towards one person. He taunted her, ridiculed her, harassed her, humiliated her, and he enjoyed every single moment of it.  
Harry had pissed her off even more this evening than Draco had. How dare he to come up to her private home and expect an apology and for everything to be like they were. Things may never be the same between the Trio, and Harry's words rang out in her head. "Someday you'll need me to protect you, to help you and I won't be there." Sadness squeezed at her heart a bit at the painful thought of knowing that their friendship was in shambles.  
The let the anger fade as she slowly sipped the wine from the glass she brought in. She picked up her romance novel; Jason and Kiley awaited her. She loved the romance/mystery novels. They always intrigued her, trying to figure out the mystery before the end of the book, and the heroic young man who's heart was bleeding out to the book's heroine, telling her how madly in love he was with her and how desperately he needed to be with her, right then and there, made Hermione's knees go weak.  
"Oh, to be loved like that." she murmured.  
~~~  
Draco watched Hermione hustle and bustle between her room, the kitchen and the bathroom through his little hiding place. She was getting ready to take a bath, and the though of her smooth skin and supple breasts made Draco's erection hurt more than it already had.  
The kiss they had shared set off fireworks in his stomach, although he did not show it. The fury in with which he kissed her in pissed her off so much it made Draco smile a bit when he thought of how angry she was as she shoved him out of the house. He wanted her body, wanted to devour her. He groaned at the discomfort in his jeans.  
He hated Granger with such ardor that it drove him nuts just thinking about her. She was too smart for her own good, and she had better watch that mouth of hers before he ripped it off of her face. Yes, indeed, she would be a challenge, but the thought of rocking Hermione in her bed would make it all worth it. He smiled and quickly escaped from his hiding spot and headed towards his own abode. 


	4. Infuriating Passion

I don't own a thing. Please don't sue!  
  
Someday  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and my previous one. I'm trying to write this one differently than the last one (different angle of writing). I appreciate ya'll's constructive criticism, good and bad. I'll try to keep the people in the story more true to their character in this fanfic. I don't leave for school for another month, so hopefully I'll be able to finish this story before I leave and start on the new one (I already have plans for that one!)  
  
Ch. 4 Infuriating Passion  
  
Hermione checked off pizza on her grocery list as she dropped the frozen box into her shopping cart. A recent review of the contents of her refrigerator told her than it was time to head to the market to stock up on food and supplies. A few pushes of the cart later she was examining the ice creams and the frozen desserts that made her mouth water. She opted for Tara Lee's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Cheesecake and the supermarket brand ice cream called "Oh Fudge! Oh Nuts!".  
After picking up spaghetti, yogurt, cheese, biscuits, fruits, vegetables, feminine products, a couple of magazines for her to read, she was on her way. While thumbing through her magazine, she didn't realize who was in front of her until.  
"Dammit Granger! Watch where you're going!" She knew the voice belonged to Draco, and lazily lifted her eyes from the magazine.  
"Sorry, Malfoy," she stated nonchalantly. She was in no mood to put up with his cockiness today.  
"Bullshit you're sorry," he growled angrily.  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to go and purchase my groceries, and then I can be on my merry way."  
"Actually, I do mind. And what's this shit you've got in your basket?" He picked up the cheesecake. "Now, Granger, you know better than that to be putting this filth down your throat, when you could have something else just as delicious," he murmured sexily.  
With that Hermione dropped her magazine. "Okay, fucker that it's, give me the cheesecake. I'd rather eat 10 of those than put anything of yours down my mouth!" She said a little too loudly.  
"Now, Granger, what made you think that I would want your mouth on my body?" He gazed at her. "Now, I'm going to do you a favor and put this cheesecake back for you." He began walking off towards to desserts isle and Hermione caught up to him.  
"Give me back my food, Malfoy!" She was getting royally pissed off at him and he knew it, and he loved it. He knew he was getting under her skin.  
"Malfoy I swear to Merlin if you don't give me back my food I'll-"  
He didn't give her a chance to finish, because before she could finish her sentence, he had backed her up against the glass and gave her a fierce, firey kiss that could have melted the icicles off of the ice cream containers. He didn't even seem to notice, let alone care, that they were in a public place.  
Hermione, taken aback by his kiss, instinctively began to kiss him back, letting her tongue explore the inside of his mouth. He tasted good, like chocolate covered strawberries. She suddenly found herself wanting more, but her better instincts kicked in and she pulled away from the kiss. She grabbed the box of cheesecake and left.  
"Fuck off, Malfoy," she mumbled as she went back to her grocery cart. Draco stood there for a moment, a smile spreading across his face. He was getting to her, and she knew it. A discomfort in his jeans notified Draco that he needed to cool off. He opened the door of the freezer and let the cold blast of air slap him in the face, and the growth and his jeans subsided.  
A very pissed off Hermione loaded the groceries from the cart to the car and slammed down the trunk. She quickly rushed into the driver's seat and quickly drove back to the lake house. The feeling of Draco's lips on hers lingered and tingled. She hated him, but was beginning to want him. The mere sight of him pissed her off more than a bull having a cloth waved at him. Her heart fluttered and skipped a beat at the thought of his lean, strong body up against hers, holding her, having her. His kisses were intoxicating, she had to admit. Like freshly baked chocolate chip cookies coming out of the oven. He had a control on her that she didn't want to admit, but she knew.  
"I'll simply fight it! I am not giving in to Malfoy's advances!" she determined. With a smile on her face, she continued up the road to her lake house until she finally arrived. With groceries in hand, she walked into the foyer and placed the bags on the counter. She walked over to the answering machine and saw the light was bleeping. She pressed the play button.  
  
"You have 3 new messages."  
  
"Wow, three, I'm popular today." "First message: received at 1:26 PM.'Hey 'Mione! It's Mum. Just calling to check in on you and make sure all is well. I should warn you though that a frightful storm is headed your way. Hope you're prepared. Hugs and Kisses!"  
  
Hermione pressed the delete button.  
  
"Message deleted. Next message: received at 2:02 PM... 'Hermione, it's Ginny. Call me as soon as you can. It's urgent!"  
  
Hermione pressed the delete button again. She could call Ginny after unloading all of the groceries and having a moment to relax.  
  
"Message deleted. Next message: received at 2:15 PM.'Hey.it's Harry.um.yea.give me a call.bye."  
  
She frowned and pressed the delete button one last time.  
"I'm not going to call him! No way on this planet will I call him!" She stalked angrily.  
"No way you're not gonna call who?" Draco appeared in the doorway, holding a bag in his right arm.  
"Draco, what the fuck are you doing here?"  
"There's a storm coming little missy. I'm here to keep you company."  
"No, you're not. You're leaving. You know where the door is." She didn't bother to look up at him when she said this, but rather put away the cereal boxes.  
"Sorry but I can't do that either. My car broke down about a mile down the road."  
"Then call the muggle car service and leave me the hell alone."  
He obviously wasn't going to get anywhere with her tonight. "Fine," he stated shortly. He grabbed the phone book sitting on the counter and flipped to the tow trucking service. He picked up the telephone and began dialing the number when a deafening clap of thunder rolled through the skies, and the line went dead. 


	5. The Storm

I don't own a thing! Please don't sue!  
  
Someday  
  
Ch. 5 The Storm  
  
"Well, I guess that takes care of that then, now doesn't it?" Draco replaced the phone back onto its receiver and looking around him. The power was out, and Hermione looked at him with a face of "now what the fuck do I do?"  
"Um, I guess the first thing we should do is close the door," Hermione stammered. She walked over the threshold and looked up in the sky. The clouds were darkening to an almost eerie color, and she shuddered. She closed and locked the door, then walked around the house locking windows and doors.  
"If you want to help you can gather some candles and start lighting them. I don't know how long it's going to be until we get power back, but better safe than sorry."  
"Yea.where are the candles?" Draco was suddenly aware of her calmness.  
"They should be in the basement. Bring up a couple of flashlights too, just in case."  
"As you wish, master," Draco muttered under his breath.  
"Excuse me?" Hermione demanded.  
"I'll be right back, Granger," he replied grumpily. Hermione smiled, knowing Draco had no choice but to listen to her.  
As Draco made his way through the basement, Hermione ran into her bedroom to change into something more comfortable. She opted for a pair of blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt that showed off her figure beautifully. She tied her wavy hair up into a messy pony tail and let a few tendrils of blond highlight tumble down. Simply sexy, she thought.  
"Granger I can't find the candles!" Draco yelled.  
"Hold on, I'll be down in a second!" Hermione gave herself another quick glance in the mirror and proceeded to the basement. She walked over to the big glass doors that over looked the lake and viewed the sky. The sun was completely obliterated by the menacing blackness of the clouds, and a shiver ran down Hermione's spine. She shrugged off the chills and headed to the downstairs.  
"Where are you Malfoy?" she yelled at the top of the staircase.  
"Near the bottom of the stairs, it's darker than hell down here, go grab a flashlight."  
"Don't tell me what to do! I'm being nice to allow you to stay here; the least you can do is be a bit more polite! Or is that word not even registering on your vocabulary radar?"  
"Fine! Hermione," he pleaded sarcastically, "would you be so very kind as to locate a lighting device so that I may continue my search for a box of candles?"  
"See, now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Draco muttered something profane, but nonetheless inaudible, and Hermione headed back upstairs to grab a flashlight. One sat on the kitchen counter, and after checking to see if the batteries worked, Hermione went back towards the basement. "Found one!"  
She walked down the basement and found Draco searching through a pile of boxes when a large clap of thunder shook the house, scaring the shit out of Hermione. Draco jumped up from the boxes with a look of surprise and terror in his eyes, in just time to see Hermione trip over herself and fall.  
"Jesus Merlin!" He ran over and caught her in midair. Unfortunately, Draco lost his balance as he caught her and they both fell backwards, Hermione landing on top of Draco. A flash of lightening brightened the skies outside before another boom of thunder shook rolled through the skies.  
The electricity that emanated from their touch could have sparked wild fires. Hermione gazed into Draco's eyes as his hands held her arms from where he caught her. She lay partially on top of him, and their lips were inches apart.  
Hermione looked into Draco's blazing blue eyes and felt her heart skip a beat. She wanted so badly to kiss him; his lips teased her with their softness and fullness. His muscles ripped through his thin shirt. Oh to have those arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly and keeping her safe. Her breasts grazed Draco's torso as she collected herself and regained her thoughts.  
"Um, thank you for uh, catching me. You, you didn't have to," Hermione stammered as she brushed her self off and got back to her feet. Draco still lied on the floor, and she reached out her hand. "Here," she offered.  
Draco grabbed her hand and together they hoisted him up onto his feet. Her hands were soft and delicate, but strong. He towered over her and looked down upon into her gaze. There were only a few centimeters between them, and he breathed in her light, flowery scent. The urge to take her back into his arms and make love to her was more than any man could possibly handle, and the bulge in his jeans was proof of that. He bent down and picked up the flashlight.  
"You're welcome. Let's say we find those candles?" He finally broke the silence.  
"Um, yea, it looks like we're going to need them." The rain had not fallen yet, but the thunder and lightening continually rolled.  
Hermione only looked for a moment when she found the box of candles.  
"You can stop looking now, I found them, Malfoy," she said absently.  
"Then I'm going to go up and wash up a bit, if you don't mind," he replied. He headed towards the stairs and Hermione watched as his tight ass ascended the staircase. How is it possible to want some one who pissed you off so much, she thought. Something occurred to her.  
"Malfoy I don't know if the water is going to work. It's not a good idea to run it anyways with all the lightening," she yelled up.  
"That's fine, I found baby wipes up here. Are you coming up or what? It's getting darker out," he bellowed.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she muttered exasperated. The box was heavier than she remembered. She reached the top of the stairs to find the room almost completely blackened by the lack of sunlight. The clouds were as dark as she had ever seen them, and she was beginning to get nervous.  
"Don't worry, it's only a thunderstorm," Draco stated.  
"Huh, what?" Hermione snapped out of her reverie.  
"You have a look on your face, you look worried. It's just a storm. Besides," he puffed up his chest, "I'm here to protect you, remember?"  
Hermione shoved the box into Draco's inflated torso. "Fine, almighty protector, light some candles." Draco let out a slight gasp of surprise as shoving the box at him caused him to double over slightly.  
"Yes ma'am," he gasped, pretending to have had the wind knocked out of him.  
Silence passed between the two as Hermione watched Draco light the candles and charmed them to float around the lake house. She looked at him with a small daydreamy look in her eyes. He certainly was a catch. She wondered how many girls he had been with, and wondered what it'd be like to be with him.  
"I bet you're thinking about me naked, aren't ya?" Draco surprised her with a smug smile spread across his face.  
"In your dreams, Malfoy," she retorted, slightly caught by surprise.  
"I don't blame you, I'm pretty damn sexy if I do say so myself." He wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Draco Malfoy, you are insufferable!" The fire in Hermione's eyes returning.  
"Yea, but you still want me in bed with you!" he teased.  
"Fuck you!" and she threw a pillow at him as hard as she could. Unfortunately he caught it and was able to deflect her throw.  
"Ya know, I wouldn't be getting to you as much if it weren't true," he countered. He threw the pillow back at her.  
"God you are so annoying!" and with that she rushed to her bedroom, very flushed and locked the door. She grabbed the candles that were still in her bathroom and lit them to fill the room, and she opened her blinds. She picked up the book she was reading and sat down in the chair hammock hanging in her room in a huff, very distressed and very flustered. 


	6. The Rain Raged On

I don't own a thing! Please don't sue!  
  
Someday  
  
Ch. 6 The Rains Raged On  
  
Draco gently carried Hermione over to her bed and lied her down. Their tongues were entangled in one another, and their desperation to be as one was intense. But they were to take it slow.  
"Make love to me, Draco," Hermione whispered in Draco's ear. He led her to where her pillows were and gingerly placed lied on top of her. She allowed his hands to roam under her shirt, and he palmed her breast. They were soft, but firm, and they fit into his hands perfectly. Hermione moaned at the pleasurable sensation. Draco brought back his hand and carefully slid her shirt up to her underarms, where she lifted up and allowed him to take it off all the way. She lay there in jeans and a bra now, he still fully clothed. But Hermione was about to take care of that. While she was still sitting up, she ran her hands under Draco's shirt and felt his taut muscles and smooth skin before quickly taking off his t. Draco's lips returned to Hermione's and kissed her passionately. His hands retreated back to her breasts, where his thumbs rolled between her nipples, causing her to cry out in pleasure. His hands traveled to her bra straps where he brought them to the side of her shoulders, and ultimately, releasing the twins of their cotton exterior. He brought his mouth to each one and sucked them, teasing them, playing with them.  
Before long he kissed his way down to the zipper of Hermione's jeans. With his teeth he unsnapped the top button and kissed the newly revealed skin that was covered by the jean.  
"Wait," Hermione breathed. Draco stopped his advances and watched as Hermione sat back up and lead him back a bit until he was standing in front of her. Her finger tips grazed his six pack before unbuttoning his pants and letting them slide to his feet. He kicked them off and she dragged her thumbs around the waist band of his boxers before pulling them down, revealing Draco's very swollen member. She kissed the head of it, rolling her tongue around the top of his penis, before taking his entire length into her mouth. God it felt good to Draco, but he wanted to please her first. He stopped her from continuing and stood her up. He gave her a heart melting kiss as he too took off Hermione's jeans and played with her tie up thong. He loved to tease, and he kissed the area in and around the juncture of her legs. She untied the little bows herself and stood completely naked in front of Draco. He smiled and came back up to her mouth, and again led her back to the head of the bed.  
Carefully he inserted himself into her, and together they began a steady rhythm. Before long both of them were sweaty, their hearts racing as they both worked to their climaxes. Hermione looked deep into Draco's eyes.  
"I love you."  
  
Hermione awoke with a start to a flash of lightening, her book in her hand. The rain was pouring out, but she didn't remember when it had started. Her heart was racing and she shook herself back into reality.  
"What a dream," she whispered.  
"Granger, are you in there? Come out here! I'm bored stiff! I'm sorry I said those things. I don't believe you think about me naked, okay?" Malfoy banged at the door in desperation. She hadn't answered him in nearly two hours, and the rain showed no signs of letting up.  
"Fine, fine, fine," Hermione collected her thoughts and regained her wits before walking out of the room. She opened the door and was greeted to somehow an even handsomer Malfoy.  
"Fucking finally," he breathed.  
"Well if you're going to be like that, then-" and Hermione stepped back into her room.  
"Oh no you don't!" Draco grabbed her hand- electricity pulsated through Hermione's body- as he pulled her back into the hallway and up against his chest. "You're not about to leave me out here again for another two hours. What were you doing anyways?" he looked in her room and saw no sign of disturbance.  
"Reading," she said simply and smiled. "So, what's there to do, now that it's completely black out and the lights haven't returned?" She walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, still cold and grabbed a water bottle. Draco went over and sat in the middle of the half circle couch, where it was the most comfortable.  
"Well, there are bored games, the age old tradition of conversation, thinking about me naked."  
Hermione walked back over and stood in front of him. "Is that all you think about? You being naked?"  
"Well, no, sometimes there are other girls involved." He smiled wickedly.  
"God you are so arrogant." She put her water down on the table behind her and grabbed a pillow from the other recliner and threw it at him.  
"You know, you throw pretty wussy for a girl. My mother could slice a man in half with the way she throws."  
"I swear to Merlin if you insult me one more time." Hermione's anger was getting the best of her.  
"Or what, you'll take off my shirt and throw me down on the ground? I know you want to Granger."  
"Okay, that's it," Hermione charged over to Draco and jumped on him, trying very hard to hit him. He was able to deflect her hands with his own and looked at her with intensity.  
"You need some practice Granger," he smiled.  
"Oh shove off, Malfoy." She leaned back to get off of Malfoy but he held onto her wrists and pulled her into a heated, passionate kiss. And, much to his surprise, Hermione started to kiss him back.  
She didn't know what had gotten into herself, but all her pent up anger and frustration finally boiled over, and it was far more than she was willing to take. Suddenly she found herself hungry for more of him.  
Draco tried to break their kiss to speak. "Jesus, Granger."  
"Shut up and just kiss me," she demanded. Power was something that turned Draco on immensely. He had to have her, right then and there. He quickly threw off her shirt and his, and unsnapped the front of her bra. She didn't object, but, if anything, she wanted more.  
"You need a condom," she whispered in between kisses.  
"Fuck," he sighed. "Where are they?"  
"Under the sink."  
"Don't you even think about going anywhere." He left Hermione on the couch and grabbed a couple of condoms, returning to where he was.  
Hermione lead Draco in front of her, and kissed his stomach a couple of times before unzipping his jeans and pulling down his boxers. Just like in her dream.  
Draco pulled Hermione up and walked around behind her. She faced the window and watched the lightening as Draco roamed his hands up and down her breasts, teasing her nipples and making her ache inside. His hands reached across her pelvis and unsnapped the button of her jeans, and carefully pulled down the zipper. He slid the jeans down her thighs, until she wore nothing but her black thong. He found nothing sexier than black clothing and kissed her hips before pulled him down. He reached for the coffee table and slipped on a condom. He sat down and directed her where to sit, so that his penis teased her most sensitive parts. She gasped a huge sigh and waited as Draco's hands slipped down to her clitoris. She moaned for him as he began to tease her and play with her. Already she knew she couldn't hold out for much longer. She stopped him and rolled over so that she was straddling him.  
His need for sex was so great that he didn't even mind. He slid into her with ease, and before either one knew it, they were rocking each other. Hermione grinded into Draco, as he himself played with her breasts. With each stroke they were closer and closer to a simultaneous orgasm.  
"Jesus, Granger." Draco gasped. She was not like other girls. Usually they would let him stay in control, but Hermione knew what she wanted and how she wanted it and wouldn't stop before they got it. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing how much he really was enjoying this, and how he didn't want it to end.  
His lower regions had other plans though. There was only so much that Draco could hold back until he and Hermione both yelled out in pleasure as their orgasms rocked one another to the core.  
Hermione sat breathless.  
"Jesus, Malfoy." 


	7. Back to Square One

I don't own a thing. Please don't sue!  
  
Someday  
  
Ch. 7 Back to Square One  
  
Draco awoke early the next morning in Hermione's bed. She was still asleep, and the sun was pouring through the cracks in the blinds on the windows. He was still nude from their all night sexual tryst. He walked over and grabbed his clothes and put them back on. He looked at Hermione, with mixed emotions. He had gotten what he wanted from her, yet he still wanted more. Last night had filled him with more desire than satisfaction, and it was taking every fiber in his being to leave her. But he still hated her, infuriated her. He closed the door quietly and picked up the phone. The dial tone was back on, indicating that the lines were back up. Quickly, he dialed Triple J's number and requested for service where he had left his truck.  
It was not for another couple of hours that Hermione awoke. She turned over and her heart dropped when she saw she woke up alone. In fact, there was no evidence that Draco was even around. She quickly grabbed her terry cloth robe hanging on the bed post and walked out into the hallway. Still no signs of Draco. Hermione's heart squeezed as she realized that Draco had indeed left her. A tear slipped down her cheek as she tried to hold back her anger and frustration. She felt used. He hadn't any true feelings for her at all, he simply just wanted her.  
"Well, if that's how it's going to be, then fine." She declared. She fixed herself a quick breakfast of toast and orange juice and read the paper. The storm had knocked out power all over the city last night, and had left nearly 3 inches of rain. No one was injured, and the forecast called for sunshine for the rest of the week.  
Hermione sighed a heavy breath and walked back to her bedroom and freed herself of her robe. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She wanted to wash away every bit of pain and anger from Draco. God, how could she have given in to his desires? No one uses Hermione Granger and gets away with it. If he only wanted to use me as a one night stand, so be it! She thought. Stepping into the warm cascades of water, she scrubbed furiously at her skin, determined to rid herself of Malfoy.  
Draco returned to his residence to find that his power was out. The water still ran, and he still had a dial tone when he picked up his phone, but the electricity failed to come alive. With a sigh of frustration, Draco headed towards the basement and checked out the circuit box. He stepped down onto the landing of his well furbished basement, but his thoughts went straight to Hermione; her soft body on top of hers when she fell, the intensity of her eyes, the passion in her kisses.  
Draco concentrated on the circuit breaker, but all seemed to be in tact. Fuck, he thought to himself. He slammed the box door shut and stomped back upstairs. He was hard thinking about Hermione, and he wanted her again. He hadn't expected himself to feel this way about her. He thought that after one night he'd be done with her and he could get on with his life. Dammit if she wasn't hot in bed. The way her hands grazed his back drove him crazy.  
Hermione stepped out of the shower, refreshed, ready to take on the day. She would not allow herself to think about Draco Malfoy. She slipped on her bathing suit and threw her hair up into a pony tail and grabbed the book still lying in her hammock. After searching through the linen closet for a clean towel, she put on a pair of sunglasses and walked down the dock. She slathered on tanning lotion and lied out and let the sun heat her skin. She wouldn't be out for very long, she promised herself, and she would take the jet ski out for another spin before getting to work on her summer homework. She would keep herself busy for the next four weeks, and would not let herself think of Harry, Ron, or Draco.  
He had to see her again. He would explode if he didn't have her soon.  
  
"Dammit, Malfoy, this isn't what you should be feeling. You've had your fun, go find some other girl to shag." But his heart had other plans. Was he developing feelings for Granger? Nah, he just liked to piss her off. He found a sick pleasure in annoying her and bringing her anger to its limit. Reserved, he grabbed a pair of swim trunks and walked down to his dock. He would go see her, taunt her, tease her.  
The warm sun and the quiet surroundings had caused Hermione to drift off to sleep. Which was entirely unfortunate, because her book had just begun to describe the passionate romance that had become of the characters in the story. She was in a deeper sleep than she realized, because she didn't hear the slow purr of an engine coming to rest.  
By Merlin she was sexy. Her sunglasses, the two piece triangle tie bathing suit that just barely covered her most intimate parts and just the thought of him running his hands through her hair caused his penis to spring into action. He calmed himself down before hopping off the jet ski and onto dock. She had been asleep, and hadn't realized that he was around.  
"Afternoon Granger. Out to try and color that pasty pale ass of yours?" he taunted as he bent over her.  
She did not stir, but little did he know that her eyes were opened and the urge to spit on him was almost excruciating.  
He looked confused. "Granger? You awake? Or did playing dominatrix last night tire you out?"  
That did it. Before he had anytime to jump back, Hermione's foot had socked him right in his balls and knocked the wind out of him. He jumped backwards in a fit of pain and doubled over. Unfortunately, he walked back a little too far because he lost his balance and fell into the water.  
"Dammit, bitch! What the fuck was that for?" he managed to squeak out.  
"Next time you feel like using me for one of your little sex charades, just remember how you feel right now, and then multiply it by a thousand. You disgusting bastard, thinking you could use me and get away with it. Well fuck you!" She turned on her heel and headed towards the lake house.  
"You know you liked it, Granger! Every moment that you and I were together you loved it, and you still want more of it," Draco scoffed. She merely ignored his retort and fled to the back porch, opened the door to her living room and slammed it.  
"Merlin he is infuriating!!!" She sank down on the couch, and she sobbed. 


	8. Can We Call It A Truce?

I don't own a thing. Please don't sue!  
  
Someday  
  
Ch. 8 Can We Call It A Truce?  
  
Hermione lied in her bed, with red puffy eyes, talking on the phone with Ginny.  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" questioned her friend.  
"Oh Ginny, I've done something horrible!" she sobbed. "You can't tell anyone though."  
"I won't. It can't be THAT bad, can it?"  
"I slept with Draco Malfoy."  
"WHAT?!" replied the other end. "When? How? Why?"  
Hermione then went into fully detail that led up to their sleeping together. How he angered her, how she came to his rescue, the two kisses he had given her before, how badly she wanted to be with him. She didn't leave out a single gory detail. When she finished, she was greeted to silence on the other end of the phone.  
"Wow, 'Mione. That's.wow. I'm speechless."  
"I feel so dirty, so used, so much like a whore." Hermione broke into heaving sobs again as Ginny tried her very best to calm down her friend.  
"Well, you know what you are going to have to do now, don't you?" Ginny asked.  
"What?"  
"You are going to go and have to apologize to him," she stated simply.  
It was Hermione's turn to be surprised. "What?!"  
"Just listen. Find out where he lives, go over there, tell him that you were sorry for kicking him, and tell him where you stand. Tell him that you have no intention of ever sleeping with him again. It will remain between the two of you, even after school starts. You redeem yourself and you'll feel better about the entire situation. I promise."  
Hermione sighed and bid farewell to her friend. She laid on her bed again before walking over to the kitchen counter and looking up Malfoy's lake house address. ~~~ Malfoy had been in the kitchen baking his grandmother's famous recipe for homemade chocolate chip cookies. The smells inside the kitchen were intoxicating and the air was good enough to nearly taste. He had the TV on low, watching his favorite comedic sitcom. It had only been a few days since he and Hermione last met, but the thought of seeing her again made his balls ache, literally and figuratively. Perhaps he had taken it too far this time. Perhaps he should go over and- His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door. "What the bugger.?" He put down his spatula and walked over to the door. He looked through the window and saw none other than Hermione- wearing a black tank top and short blue jeans, sunglasses and flip flops- standing outside the threshold. He took a deep breath in and opened the door. "What do you want Granger?" he asked tersely. "I've come..I've come to apologize," she replied, stammering. She looked at the floor as she said it. This was as surprising to him as a slap in the face. She took another deep breath in. "I wrongly took my anger out on you, and I had no right or reason to kick you. I threw accusations at you that weren't true and for that I apologize. The one night that we shared together was beyond amazing, but it can't happen again. You and I do not get along, either here or at school, and I wanted you to be clear where I stand." She paused a moment. "Are you baking cookies?" She looked at him in surprise. Draco, meanwhile, although impressed she found enough gusto to come up here and apologize, his ears did not welcome the fact that it wouldn't happen again. It should, because she's an insufferable git, he reminded himself, but what they shared still rocked him to the core. "Yep," he replied proudly. "Grandma Malfoy's famous recipe. Of course, you wouldn't want one because you being a girl and all couldn't possibly carry on for the rest of the day with sweets on board now can you?" he taunted. Once again he provoked her. "You know, I could just leave. And how dare you insult me! It just so happens that I would LOVE a cookie!" and she stalked off into the kitchen. Her nose was greeted to the warm smell of cookies and already a plate full of recently baked goodies. "Those just came out of the oven," Draco stated as he came in from the foyer. "Have one." Hermione helped herself to the top cookie and took a bite into the warm, rich gooey mouthful of sweets. "Oh my god this is delicious!" she exclaimed with her mouth full. Draco went over and began putting more cookie dough on a tray. "So, when you say that you and I can't happen again." Draco stammered. "It can't, Malfoy." He sighed. "Oh well, your loss then. I'll just go take my hot sexy body to some other willing young lady." "Oh don't flatter yourself," she said, trying not to grin. "What? It's exactly what you told me as you desperately tried to claw my back as you reach an orgasm as I recall," he smiled. His comment received him cookie bits in his face. "Oh shut up I said no such thing!" and she took a spoonful of cookie dough and threatened him with it. "Oh you wouldn't," he dared. "Oh wouldn't I?" and she flicked the cookie dough into his face. "Okay, that's it!" He too took a bigger spoonful of the dough and smeared it all in Hermione's hair. "MERLIN DAMMIT MALFOY!" she shrieked and began tossing cookies into his face, catching every one. "My cat can throw better than you can, Granger!" "Ohhhh!" she fumed and grabbed a handful of dough and smeared it across his face. He caught her wrist and their playfulness suddenly subsided as the sparks between them once again flew. They looked into each other's eyes, and the smiles disappeared from their faces. 


	9. Diminishing Animosity

I don't own a thing! Please don't sue!  
  
Someday  
  
Ch. 9 Diminishing Animosity  
  
Hermione lied out on the dock a few days later, enjoying the warm sunshine and peaceful atmosphere. She munched on a cookie courtesy of Malfoy and smiled. She was feeling more at peace up here than she was last week. He accepted her apology, and although the mounting sexual tension could be sliced into pie quarters and served on beautiful china, Hermione knew that it would be best for both of them not to pursue any relationship other than a civil one.  
She gave a romantic sigh as she came to the conclusion of her romance novel. The main character David swept Hallie off of her feet and made love to her in the meadows. He proposed to her, and she accepted. Oh to be Hallie, Hermione thought. She got up from her tanning chair and began heading towards the house. In the distance, the sound of a jet ski engine was audible.  
Hermione ignored it. It was, after all, a Saturday, and several people were out enjoying the beautiful day. She walked off the dock and headed back towards the house.  
"Hey Granger! Get your pasty pale tail back here!" cried the unmistakably sexy voice of Draco Malfoy. Hermione turned around and put on her best sarcastic face.  
"Now now, Draco, it's not the proper way one should talk to a lady." Hermione chided playfully.  
"Who said anything about you being a lady?" he teased and winked at her. "Come on, I'm taking you for a ride."  
"The only place I want to ride is to the shower. I'm disgusting." She stated.  
"Okay, fine, I'll join you!" and Draco began taking off his life vest.  
"Malfoy you are so annoying!" she yelled and walked back towards him. "So where are we going?"  
"Put on a life vest and I'll show you." Hermione gave him a doubtful look. "Come on, don't you trust me?"  
"Do you really want me to answer that?" she questioned.  
"Oh just put the damn jacket on." She complied, her insides leaping to the heavens in excitement, and slipped on to the back of the jet ski.  
"Seriously, Malfoy, where are we going?" Hermione asked.  
"Technically nowhere. I just said that so that'd you come with me." He turned his head and stuck his tongue out at her. "Oh don't let the bug up your ass get itself worked into a frenzy. I'm going to show you a gooooood time." He smiled an evil smile, but the twinkle in his eye assured Hermione that he wasn't going to do any REAL harm.  
"ExCUSE me Mr. Malfoy, but the bug up my ass has a name, and I think it'd appreciate it very much if you'd refer to it as its first name," Hermione played.  
"Fine, then what shall I refer to it as," Draco teased back.  
"Malfoy." She smiled and said simply.  
"Oh screw you bitch," Draco fussed and revved up the engine. "Now, hold on to me tight, it's going to be a VERY bumpy ride," he warned.  
"Can't wait!" Hermione yelled over the engine's roar. She slid her arms around his life vest and off they went. She enjoyed the wind blowing around her, but she secretly enjoyed being behind Draco the most. God but was he deliciously handsome. Hermione, stop it! She told herself. You two can only stay friends.  
"So where are we going to ride to?" Hermione yelled above the wind.  
"There's a little area by my lake house where the traffic is the busiest. You can get some really great waves. Hope you're ready to get wet!"  
"I hope you know how to drive this thing!" she tried to insult. He did not reply, but rather turned and smirked at her. He steered the jet ski back towards his lake house. This gave Hermione a chance to look at her surroundings. She had been here before, when he knocked her off her own machine. She recognized Draco's lake house back yard; it was really quite beautifully. A lazy hammock, lots of over hanging trees, a nice little pathway to the dock. It was well hidden from the waters, very private she observed.  
"Hold on, Granger!" Draco shouted. Hermione turned her attention to the wave of boats that passed by. She could see Draco increase his grip on the throttle as he made a wide left turn and began to pick up speed across the water. Hermione held onto Draco's left vest a little tighter and felt the first wakes pick up under the jet ski. Up and down they went over the series of disturbances. Draco resisted the urge to stand up for Hermione's sake, but he continued his trek nonetheless.  
Hermione was having the time of her life. She loved flying over the water, holding onto Malfoy, jumping the waves. The spray of the water up in her face made her smile and laughed. Draco was a good rider, but could he prepare himself for her?  
"So when are you gonna let me drive?" Hermione questioned from the back.  
"Oh you wanna drive do ya?" he teased.  
"Yea, show you what a real good time is," she said, giving him a sultry look.  
"You got it Granger!" Draco drove the jet ski back to his dock and helped Hermione off so that they could switch places. Hermione held the jet ski still for Draco as he hopped off, and then he grabbed the handlebar and slid her down into the driver's seat. After helping her steady herself, and he jumped onto the back, holding on to Hermione. Immediately his erection sprung back to life, and it took Draco some fancy maneuvering for Hermione not to notice. She revved up the throttle and with a bit of shock to Draco they were off. Hermione was doing sharp turns, kicking up lots of spray and playing in her own wake. He was surprised by her antics; he hadn't known girls to play around on these things like this. The smell of her hair was intoxicating, and he wanted to do more to her than just hold on to the back of her. But she had made it perfectly clear, he thought, that they couldn't pursue any sort of relationship.  
After hours of playing and taking turns driving, Hermione concluded that it was time for them to go their separate ways. Draco drove Hermione back to the dock, helped her up off the jet ski, and walked her to the door.  
"You didn't have to do that," she said before opening the door.  
"I'm a gentleman, I walk a lady to her door," Draco replied with chivalry.  
"I thought you said I wasn't a lady," Hermione batted her eyes.  
"Granger you're such a pain in the ass," Draco stated.  
"Good night, Malfoy." Hermione looked up at Draco. The closeness between them radiated more heat than the surface of the sun. Draco leaned down to Hermione's lips, and she brought hers towards his. No Hermione! her conscience yelled at her. Nothing can come between you too! Hermione opened her eyes and backed away from Draco's advancing mouth. She turned and walked into the house, leaving Draco outside. Pain shot through not only his groin but his heart as well. He kicked up some dirt and walked back to his jet ski. 


	10. No Holding Back

I don't own a thing. Please don't sue!  
  
Someday  
  
Ch. 10 No Holding Back  
  
Hermione put the finishing touches of her make up. She was going to the club down the road called Shake It. Wearing a black halter top, low rise jeans, silver hoops and subtle but smoky make up, she was hot. She straightened her hair for the occasion, and had a pair of black boots to wear with the outfit. Hermione had to hand it to herself, she was gorgeous.  
  
She hopped into her convertible, top down, and headed the 4 miles down the road to the club. It was about 9:30 PM on a Friday night, perfect for mingling. She had been planning to meet a couple of friends down at the club, but even if they didn't show, she was going to have a good time. She was determined not to think about Draco Malfoy.  
She checked her hair in the mirror one last time before entering the club. Already they were spinning some new techno music and Hermione immediately felt the dance groove. She found her friends in the corner of the club at a high rise table, all with drinks. One girl, named Sarah Levine, who had known Hermione since they were little girls, waved her over.  
"Hermione, dahling, you look absolutely fabulous." They gave each other air kisses on their cheeks and Hermione sat down. A waiter came by.  
"And what can I get for you, missy?" He asked in a cute drawl.  
"I will have cherry flavored carbonated soda with an umbrella," she smiled. Hermione wasn't in the mood for any alcohol.  
"Right away miss." He turned away, and a boy from the table, Dylan Markson, leaned over the table.  
"Hey Hermione! You wanna dance?" he asked.  
"Sure!" she jumped at the chance. Dylan was a handsome guy. He had soft brown hair and beautifully clear blue eyes. His body was tight and muscular, and Hermione had to admit a crush on him when they were younger.  
Dylan took her hand and led her to the center of the dance floor. He turned around to face her and put his hand on the small of her back, bring her to his leg. They started freak dancing with the music and very intent on one another, not even noticing that they were being watched.  
Draco watched from a quiet corner with a beer in his hand. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt, a pair of partially baggy jeans and a silver ring. Hermione was digging into this guy and Malfoy could barely stand it. He was just beginning to admit to himself that he may have feelings for Granger, and watching the two of them made his stomach churn. He set down the beer and walked over to the dance floor, tapping on Dylan's shoulder.  
"Mind if I cut in, man?" He asked cordially.  
"Malfoy!" Hermione gasped quietly.  
Dylan looked a bit wary of Draco, but conceded and found another girl to dance with. Draco walked from behind Hermione and turned her around, so that her ass was gyrating his groin.  
"What'd ya do that for?" Hermione asked as they started dancing.  
"Because watching him dance like that with you was driving me crazy," Draco replied honestly. "Now shut up and dance." He regained some of his asshole composure with that remark, and Hermione, with little butterflies playing in her stomach, obeyed.  
He's not going to get away with that, she thought. An evil smile spread across her face as she put in a little more ass to their grind. She kept a sultry look on her face and brought her hands behind her, so that they were on Draco's thighs. She ran her fingers up and down the fabric of his jeans, letting them explore all over. She took one of her hands and ran it through her hair, then gently grazing the length of her body. She knew Draco was getting a charge out of this by the feeling pressing up against her.  
He wasn't sure how much more of this he could stand. His hands stayed around her midriff, but the urge to just pick her up and throw her on the ground was nearly unbearable. He considered leaving and letting her dance with some other people, but thinking about her in some other man's arms sent a nasty taste in his mouth. He wanted Hermione to himself, to hold her, to fuck her.  
Hermione turned herself around so that she and Draco were facing each other. The heat created between them could be felt by her friends across the room. Hermione continued her dancing, running her hands all around Draco's body, occasionally touching his ass. She was enjoying herself, teasing Draco. She was getting to him, the fire in her eyes was a big indication.  
When Hermione next looked at her watch, it was nearly 1 AM. "Hey, Malfoy, I'm going to head out, it's getting kind of late. Thanks for the dance!" She gave him a kiss on his cheek and squeezed his hand. She walked over to her table, gulped down her drink and paid at the bar. Her eyes searched the place for Draco one last time before exiting the building.  
The air outside had gotten cooler, and it felt good on her sweaty forehead. She walked to her car and put the hood up, and proceeded back to the lake house. It was warm and cozy inside, and Hermione took a deep breath of the scent the house left. It gave her a comfortable feeling inside. She set down the car keys and went into the bathroom. Her make up was drooping, her hair frazzled and her body was very tired. She turned the shower water on cold and stripped down of her smelly clothing.  
15 minutes later, Hermione was wrapped up in her fresh out of the dryer warm fleece robe, a see through lacy camisole and matching hipster panties. Her bed was warm and comfy with all of its blankets and soft fluffy pillows. She walked into the kitchen to get a warm glass of milk when she heard a knocking at her door. She nervously glanced up at the oven clock; the time read quarter to two. Her heart quickened its beating as she cautiously walked to the door. She grabbed an umbrella hanging from the coat rack and opened the door. She gasped. 


	11. The Beginning

I don't own a thing. Please don't sue!  
  
Someday  
  
Ch. 11 The Beginning  
  
"Draco!" She gasped. Malfoy was standing in front of her, looking very nervous, very sweaty, very sexy. "What are you doing here?"  
"If you ever think that you can gyrate me until I nearly explode, tease me, grind into me and then walk away thinking it's okay, you've got another thing coming." He walked in and kissed her. He wanted it to be a soft kiss, but all of his pent up sexual energy was not allowing it. Hermione dropped the umbrella and immediately began kissing back. Draco's kisses were intoxicating, addicting, and scintillating. He began kissing her up and down her neck, and Hermione moaned in pleasure. She closed the door and led his lips back to hers. She felt herself being picked up and carried over towards her bedroom.  
They continued to kiss one another until reaching Hermione's bedroom. She quickly threw off Draco's black t-shirt and began to unbutton his pants.  
"Wait," he said, breathing heavily.  
"What?" she asked, slightly surprised by the sudden halt.  
"I want this to go slow, and I want it to last," he said huskily. He began to kiss her slowly, with more feeling. His hands wandered inside her robe to discover her lingerie. His kissing intensified as he slipped her robe off and began kissing her shoulders, lazily letting the straps fall to her side. He dragged his fingers up her stomach until he grabbed the thin fabric and took it off of her body.  
She kissed down his taut, muscled stomach until she reached his jeans. She undid the zipper and finished unsnapping the button. With a little shake from Draco they were soon flown across the room. Hermione kissed around the waistband of his silk boxers and finally tugged them down to his feet, where Draco kicked them off. Hermione immediately began to suck the head of his penis, letting him enjoy every minute of the pleasure she was giving him. He moaned as Hermione began to suck all around him, deftly using her tongue to find his most sensitive spots and teasing them. Draco knew that with all the holding back he had been doing that he wasn't going to last much longer. He wanted their experience to go on for hours. He backed away from her, Hermione looking very confused. He picked her up and whispered to her. "I want this to last."  
He back Hermione onto the bed and tugged at her panties until they too joined Draco's jeans. He kissed down until he was at the juncture of her legs, and immediately he began to taunt her. Liking flicking his tongue across her clitoris, rubbing his fingers in and out of her, playing with her like a new toy, Draco continually brought Hermione closer and closer to the edge. But he wasn't going to let her. He stopped and kissed his way to her breasts, sucking each one with tenderness. She moaned as his finger flicked her nipples, causing them to go hard.  
Draco went into the bathroom momentarily and rolled on a condom before laying himself on top of Hermione. Right away they found a rhythm that suited each of them just fine. He felt chills run down his spine as he felt the connection between them.  
"I want to be on top," Hermione whispered. Draco conceded, and rolled over and allowed Hermione to climb on top of him. She began rocking back and forth on his hardness, Draco playing with her breasts. She enjoyed very much to have her breasts fondled with, and moaned out in pleasure. Hermione felt her climax building and knew it wouldn't be long until she exploded in pleasure.  
Draco never knew that having the girl on top could feel this good. Usually the girls were too rough or caused him to bend in ways that he wasn't supposed to. Hermione made it feel good, and he knew she was enjoying herself, because before long the both of them were in simultaneous orgasms. Waves of pleasure drove through Draco and Hermione as they fell to the side of each other, both out of breath.  
After several moments Hermione fell asleep, and Draco smiled. She had to have been tired. He quietly grabbed his boxers and put them back on and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen for a glass of water. His adrenaline on high, he decided to sit and watch TV. Nothing remarkable was on, besides the weather and a movie he had already seen. He opted for the movie and sat on the couch watching it.  
Hermione awoke a few hours later and looked at her watch. It was 5:30 in the morning, but she felt surprisingly well rested. She looked beside her to see that Malfoy again wasn't there. She got up from the bed and put on her fleece robe and walked out into the hallway. She noticed the TV on low and Draco with his head back and his eyes closed. She smiled at him and walked over and turned off the movie. She kissed his forehead and began walking back to the bedroom until Draco grabbed her hand pulling her back.  
"And where do you think you're going, Granger?" he said quietly.  
"I thought you were asleep so I turned off the TV and I was going to go back to bed."  
"Ha, not on my time," and he embraced her into a passionate kiss. This time, there would be no waiting around to go slow. He needed her right there right now. He quickly stopped her, walked back into the bedroom and grabbed a condom before walking back to the couch. Hermione helped him with the rubber and straddled him, still wearing the robe. She and Draco engaged in a fast and furious rhythm together as he kneaded and sucked on her breasts. With in no time at all they were climaxing together, this one more intense than the last.  
Several hours later they were holding one another in her bed, just waking up from a nap.  
"You know I still can't stand you Malfoy," Hermione stated blatantly.  
" And you know I think you're an annoying twit, right?" he questioned.  
"Oh, of course."  
"Good, now that we have that settled," he stopped his sentence and rolled back onto Hermione, going at it for round three. 


	12. Intimate Moments

I don't own a thing. Please don't sue!  
  
Someday Ch. 12 Intimate Moments  
  
Hermione lay in Draco's arms, breathing heavily after a passionate round of shagging. Their fingers laced between one another and lay in silent reverie as the sun set and the candles burned. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and listened to the beat of Draco's heart.  
"Granger," Draco whispered. "What happened between you, Potter and Weasel?"  
Hermione sighed. "It's such a long story that it'd take just a year to explain the situation."  
"I'm listening," he said, much to her surprise.  
"Well, it started last year. Harry's attitude towards everything was just horrid, and I was really beginning to resent the way he was acting around me. I had feelings for him, I couldn't deny it. When he wanted to be, Harry could be very charming, very much a gentleman. He was still my best friend, and we looked out for one another. One day, I was talking to Ginny, who told me that Ron secretly had feelings for me, and that neither Harry nor anyone else knew about. The only reason she did was because she accidentally walked in on Ron practicing a speech to ask me out. I panicked, because I didn't feel the same way about him. I ran to Harry and I blurted everything out to him; Ron's feelings for me, mine for Harry, everything. Well, Ron decided that at that exact moment he would tell me that he wanted him and me to date. I couldn't say yes to him, it wouldn't be fair to either one of us. Ron stormed off in a huff and Harry and I were once again alone. He told me that he couldn't be with me because of Ron, and walked away. I sat there very sad, but I knew it was probably for the best. The weeks went by and Ron was becoming more and more possessive of me, obsessing over each second that I spent with Harry. Harry, in return, decided that his attitude needed to be prevalent in the situation and being around him was especially difficult. I'd talk to Ginny about it, and she didn't know I should do except drown myself out in my studies. I tried it, but then they both got angry at me for not spending any time with them. The tension mounted to the point where we all snapped and started yelling at each other, throwing names out, trying to cut each other to our inner layers. Finally I had had enough of it and I left. I asked Dumbledore to move my room to a private spacing somewhere, even if it was in the dungeons so I could be as far away as those two as I could. After final exams I came straight up here, in search of some peace and quiet.  
"But what you got instead was me," Draco sighed.  
"Yea. You piss the hell out of me, but I can't deny the sex is quite amazing." Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "So what about you?"  
"What about me?"  
"What's your story? Why the harsh exterior and the bad boy repertoire?"  
"Oh do we really have to go into all of that?" He begged.  
"Yes, we do. I told you my tale, now spill!" She sat up and gave him her full attention.  
"My father had always been harsh with me as a child. No, he never hit me, but his rules were very strict, and I had to follow the "Malfoy Guide to Getting What You Want" manual and I hated every minute of it. But I did it to please my father. My mother has no backbone and allowed him to do these things to me; never allowing me to hang out with the other kids on the street, making me go to bed at certain hours, making sure my homework was neat and tidy and there were no mistakes in my work, no wrinkles in my paper, and my handwriting always had to be perfect. If there was an error, he'd tear my work up in tiny pieces, made me do the problem I did wrong over and over again until he was satisfied. Once I got to Hogwarts I lashed out. I lost my virginity to Pansy Parkinson during our second year, and I can't tell you how much I regretted it. I allowed myself to hollow out, not let anyone in. As long as I had my fill of magic and sex, I could function. But deep down I was miserable. All the girls I was with never fulfilled my desires, if anything, they temporarily satisfied my horniness, but I still wanted something, someone, to fill the empty void. I feel it every day, and it's sickens me." A tear slipped down his cheek and Hermione kissed it away.  
"So why'd you come after me?" Hermione bravely asked, preparing herself for the worst answer possibly.  
"I knew you'd be a challenge. There was a mutual hatred that I wanted to play on. You were the innocent type, and you hung out with two of the guys that I hate most in this world next to my father. Once I knew I got under your skin I went for it. I didn't expect myself to want you even more. I didn't think that you'd be the one who would start to fill up the emptiness. I'm not happy with my decisions, but I don't regret having feelings for you."  
There was a long silence between them before Draco spoke again. "There's something about you Granger that I can't quite put my finger on. Perhaps it's because you let me into your life no questions asked, or maybe it was because you turn me on more than any girl could ever have. But being with you in this bed fits. I don't understand it, and I don't want to."  
"Draco?"  
  
"Hm?"  
"Am I your girlfriend?"  
This question took Draco by utter surprise. He hadn't formerly asked her out, but they've fucked more times that day than he had in the past 4 years. He didn't expect her to ask him that, and it threw him way off guard. He shook his head for a moment before replying.  
"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked boldly.  
"Yes, I do. Very much so. You infuriated me more than any man, I can stand the way you speak to me, I hate the way you tap your foot when we're watching TV, but above all of that I still want you. I want you more than I think I could ever possibly handle, and the thought of not being with you at any time during the day makes my stomach churn violently. Yes, Malfoy, I want very much to be your girlfriend."  
"Wow, I had no idea you felt so strongly about the issue."  
"Well.?"  
"Yea, Granger, you're my girlfriend." Admitting it to himself felt like a thousand of tiny fire works had shot off inside of him. He felt free to admit it.  
"You know you want me Malfoy," she teased as she kissed his lips and rolled on top of him.  
"Oh, and Granger?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Call me Draco." 


	13. Diagon Alley

I don't own a thing. Please don't sue!  
  
Someday  
  
Ch. 13 Diagon Alley  
  
The following week Draco was helping Hermione drying the dishes after he had cooked her dinner. They had fillet mignon, mashed potatoes, salad and a hot roll, topped off with a nice glass of red wine. They were very content, completely forgetting that in 10 short days they would be starting school. Hermione herself had been so happy being with Draco that when the school owl dropped in with the post she was extremely shocked. Picking up the pile of letters, she noticed that they were both addressed to her and Draco.  
"Dumbledore must know you're with me."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"He sent your letters to you at my lake house," Hermione replied. She handed Draco two different letters, then proceeded to open up her own.  
"Holy fuckin' shit!" Draco jumped.  
"What? What is it?"  
"I made Head Boy! Fuck man! Mom's gonna be thrilled to the moon. But good lord look at all the books!" His eyes widened as he scanned the reading list. He shook his head. "It's going to be one helluva year."  
Hermione took a deep breath in and opened the first letter. It too was her book list. She'd be needed some different ones from Draco because she took Muggle Studies and Arithmancy. She carefully opened the second letter, praying to god it'd be the one to announce she was head girl.  
She was.  
"OH MY MERLIN!" Hermione gasped.  
"Are you head girl too?" Draco jumped?  
"Yes!" He picked her up and swung her around in a playful manner. "Looks like we're going to be sharing a bathroom." He winked at her and put her down carefully. "You know what this means?"  
"Yea, we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow! Oh it'll be so exciting. We can see all of our friends and I can show you off as my new boyfriend and I'll get to see Harry and Ron and-"  
Hermione stopped mid sentence. No, she wouldn't be seeing Harry and Ron. They wouldn't meet up this year at the Leaky Cauldron like they had previous years. No, she would be buying her books alone this year. Well, not totally alone.  
"Um, yea, Hermione, there's something we need to talk about," Draco stammered sheepishly.  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want people to know of our relationship," he said flatly.  
"Wait, but why?"  
  
"Because, no one will accept us, because I'll get crap from my friends until there's no end and I don't want to put up with it."  
The words cut through Hermione's heart like a knife. She put on a happy face and smiled.  
"Okay, Draco, I understand." She smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek, but inside her heart was ripping into thousands of pieces.  
"I knew you would. So how's about you and me go into town and catch a movie? It's been a while since we've made an appearance."  
"Actually, Draco, if you don't mind, I'm going to stay in. I need to call Mother and tell her the good news, then I'm going to sleep early. I want to get my books early so that I can avoid the lines at Diagon Alley, and hopefully avoid Ron and Harry."  
Draco was a bit surprised by her response, but nonetheless conceded. "If that's what you want, then I'll see you tomorrow evening." He kissed her on her forehead and left. Hermione sank down on the floor in tears. Was Draco ashamed by her? Why else wouldn't he want anyone else to know of their relationship? Her chest constricted as her mind replayed his words, over and over again. She choked out sobs as she picked herself up and carried herself to her room. She lay on her bed and cried herself to sleep.  
Draco went home and kicked himself. Why the fuck should it matter if people knew about them? He should have just admitted to her that he didn't want it to get back to his father, but no, he came up with a lame excuse. God he wanted to throw up. He was so very totally disgusted with himself that the only reasonable action to do now was vomit and call Hermione.  
After discarding his stomach of the day's meals, he picked up the phone and dialed Hermione's number. The phone merely rang and rang. ~~~  
  
She woke up early the next morning, just as the sun was peaking through. Hermione could feel her temples throb and her eyes puffy and swollen. After grabbing a quick shower and shoving down a piece of toast, she searched through her closet and pulled out a nice outfit, in this case it being a white tunic from Veronica's Secret, a simple black knee length skirt, calf length leather boots and a burgundy ass length cotton duster. She pulled her hair into a low bun, allowing pieces of hair to flow down her back, and grabbed her list of books she needed.  
Suddenly appearing in Diagon Alley, she was very happy to have the duster, because it was chilly out that morning. The throngs of people that would soon fill the streets were still only a few hours away, and Hermione wanted so very badly to avoid them all. She walked in to each of her stores and grabbed the books that she was required. She made small but friendly conversation with each of the store clerks, then prepared to leave to go back to the lake house.  
"Hermione!" yelled a voice behind her. She turned to see Ron walking towards her.  
"Leave me the fuck alone!" She quickly disapparated back to her lake house and dropped all of her books on the floor, falling into heaving sobs.  
  
Ron looked around for her, but soon realized she went back to her hiding spot. He turned and found Draco Malfoy looking down at him.  
"Leave her alone, Weasel, if you know what's good for you."  
"And why the fuck should I listen to you?" Ron snarled.  
Draco socked him in the stomach. "That's why."  
Ron gasped in surprise, but quickly retaliated by throwing a punch to Draco's face. Draco responded by taking the heel of his hand and thrusting it up Ron's nose.  
"Draco! Ron! Stop it!" Professor McGonagall ran up from behind them and stopped the boys. "I want an explanation right now as to the reason you boys feel the need to knock each other's lights out in the middle of a public area."  
"He started it! He just told me to leave Hermione alone and then he punched me," Ron accused.  
"Hermione was here?" Draco asked in surprise. His lip was starting to drip blood.  
"Well, she WAS. She saw me and disapparated. I don't know where she went to."  
"Well boys, that's all find and well, but I warn the both of you right now. Any foul play like this in the school hallways and you both will find your selves on a train back to the muggle world. Now, since we aren't at Hogwarts, I can't punish you. But considered both of yourselves warned!"  
  
Professor McGonagall walked away and the boys faced each other. Ron was on the ground, his nose bleeding, holding his stomach.  
"I don't know what your issue is, but stay the fuck away from me," he growled. Draco walked away from Ron, picked up his books from a table where he lay them, then disapparated back to his own lake house. 


	14. Alone to Hogwarts

I don't own a thing. Please don't sue!  
  
Someday Ch. 14 Alone to Hogwarts  
  
Hermione packed up the remainder of her things as she prepared to drive back to her parents' house. After talking to Ginny and receiving some mind clearing advice, Hermione thought it best to leave the lake house and go home. She had some thinking she needed to do and she couldn't do it knowing Draco was near.  
She finished loading the last piece of luggage into the car when the pitter patter of foot steps caused her to freeze. She turned and saw Malfoy, holding up a bouquet of lilies.  
"Where are you going?" He asked sadly.  
"I'm going home to be with my family before school starts."  
"Look, Hermione-"  
"No, Draco. I don't want to hear it. You proved to me yesterday that you hadn't changed at all as much as I thought you had. If you can't be seen around with me then I don't want to be with you. I don't want to be your girlfriend. If you were ashamed of being intimate with me then why did you lead me on like that? Why did you play with my emotions like a new toy? Is that all I am to you? Some one else to satisfy your sexual urges? Well congratulations, you had me pretty damn fooled. I should have known better, but I fell into your little trap. Your good looks and charming personality got exactly what you wanted. I know better now. I'll know from now on to be wary of men, because they're probably just using me."  
"It's not like that!"  
"Just, stop. You don't have to keep playing this game anymore. You're free. Give the flowers to your mother."  
Draco's hands gently cradled the flowers as tears began to fall from his face. "I love you, Hermione."  
Hermione began to cry. "No, you don't. You only pretend to so that you can get more of me. I'm not going to fall for it. Someday, Draco Malfoy, you will fall in love with an incredible girl, and you will love her with all of your heart and soul, and she will care for you through thick and through thin. And then someday you'll remember me, and you'll remember that you had a chance at a great relationship but didn't have the balls to stand up for it. Oh yes, Mr. Malfoy, someday you will love."  
"Please, don't, Hermione."  
"Goodbye Malfoy." Tears streamed down her face as she climbed into the car and drove away, kicking up a trail of dirt behind her. Draco's feet gave way and he fell to the ground, sobbing. ~~~  
  
Hermione laid in her bed as she retold the story of her break up to Ginny. She hadn't left the house in nearly three days, and only exited her room for food. Her parents were very concerned, but couldn't get through to Hermione. They could only merely watch as their daughter fought a very difficult battle with herself.  
"Oh, 'Mione, I'm so sorry. I promise that as soon as I get to King's Cross I'll find you and we can get a small compartment together. If it helps any, Draco gave Ron a pretty nasty swollen nose."  
"Draco did what?" Hermione said, and sat up.  
"You didn't know? After you disapparated, Draco and Ron had a fight at Diagon Alley about you."  
"What for?"  
"Draco told him to leave you alone and he told him to fuck off, basically."  
Hermione's nerves went on end. "Well, then it's a good thing that I ended things. Now he's developing a violent and possessive streak. This is going to be a long year. Did I tell you he was head boy?"  
"Oh no," Ginny gasped.  
"So now I'll have to see him. I don't know how I'm going to be able to get through this year!"  
"Don't be so dramatic, 'Mione. You're going to be fine. Keep your chin up and be strong. I have to go, Bill needs to call his girlfriend. I love you girlie girl."  
"I love you too Gin, I'll see you in a couple of days."  
She hung up the phone and her heart sat heavily as fresh tears rolled down her face.  
Draco walked around his house impatiently trying to figure out a way to win Hermione back. But she had made it very clear that she wanted nothing to do with him. His father walked into his room.  
"Son, has there been something bothering? Your mother and I are very concerned."  
"Are you concerned or just being nosy?" Draco snapped.  
"Don't you dare take that tone of voice with me. I'm the reason you're the man you are today and what thanks do I get? An attitude problem from my only son? I will tell you right now, Draco, that if this keeps up you'll find yourself homeless, penniless and starving out on the cold London streets. Is that what you want?"  
"Fuck you, Lucius," Draco replied coldly. "You want to know what's wrong? I just had the best summer of my life. I fell in love with Hermione Granger and I followed my head instead of my heart and she dumped me. I knew you wouldn't approve and now she won't even talk to me. All my life you've held your ugly thumb under me, trying to mold me into the "perfect Malfoy". Well I'm fucking sick of it!"  
"Enough! I will hear no more of this. There was no Hermione Granger, you are not in love and you will apologize this instant for your manner to me or I will throw you out."  
"Fuck you!" Draco spit out. "I'll let myself out. Goodbye you filthy piece of shit." He stormed out of the house and never looked back. ~~~  
Hermione and Ginny sat alone in the very rear of the train and quietly talked through out the trip. Hermione stared out to the rolling hills of the horizon and her heart sank heavily.  
"You know, there's a rumor flying saying that Draco got kicked out of his house and he'd been staying at the Leaky Cauldron."  
Hermione merely sighed. A knock from the compartment door caught her attention a few minutes later. In walked Ron and Harry.  
"Ginny, could you leave us for a moment? We need to talk to Hermione," requested Ron.  
"Do you want me to leave, Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
"Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Ginny," Hermione replied simply.  
"Okay, fine then. Here goes." Harry started out first. "Hermione, I love you. I love you a whole helluva lot. You're my best friend and the past months have been miserable for both of us. Ron and I have been talking about this since the middle of the summer, after I got back from your lake house. You complete this circle of friends, and we want you back."  
Ron continued. "You are a very important part of our lives and we need you. We need some one to nag us about homework and grades and testing. Yes, we were assholes last year. But can we start fresh? Can we try and start over?"  
Hermione looked at Ginny, and tears flooded her eyes. She walked over and gave both boys hugs, all of them crying. "Yes, yes we can." 


	15. A Declaration of Love Conclusion

I don't own a thing. Please don't sue!  
  
Someday  
  
Ch. 15 A Declaration of Love- Conclusion  
  
Hermione walked up to her new room and unpacked her things, her eyes still red with tears. On the way back to Hogwarts, she told Harry and Ron her entire story to them about Malfoy. While both were surprised with her decisions about him, they were supportive and merely said that it'd get better. Honestly, there was nothing either one of them could say to make the situation any better.  
A knock on her door startled her thoughts.  
"Come in!" Ginny walked in with Harry and Ron.  
"We decided we'd come up to help you move in and then we can walk down to dinner. Besides, there's supposed to be the grand announcement of you being Head Girl."  
Hermione smiled, thankful for the company. "Yea, sure, find something and pack it away," and for the next 45 minutes, they all chatted and laughed.  
Draco's heart exploded with emotion at the sound of Hermione's laughter. He sat outside the doorway just listening to her, trying to stay dry eyed until the grand feast. He wanted to hold her badly, to tell her how sorry he was and to make love to her. He knew it wouldn't be possible. He quietly walked away and went to meet up with his friends to the Great Hall.  
Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all entered the Great Hall just in time for the sorting ceremony to begin. Hermione's eyes searched the room quickly for Draco, but as soon as she saw his blonde hair, she avoiding looking at him and took her place between Harry and Ginny.  
After each student had been assigned to his or her house, Professor Dumbledore stood up to make his usual pre feast announcements.  
"First of all, I would like to welcome all the new students to Hogwarts. I guarantee that these will be some very memorable times in your life. Secondly, I must remind everyone that the forest is off limits to all students, and Argus Filch requests that all students please clean up after themselves. We have no new teachers this year, as we've finally been able to keep a Defense of the Dark Arts Teacher two years in a row." A round of applause filled the room, as well as a bit of laughter. "Now, let me introduce to you your Head Boy and Head Girl. From Gryffindor House, Ms. Hermione Granger." Hermione stood up and beamed at the applause she received. "And now, for the Head Boy, from Slytherin House, Draco Malfoy." Another round of applause echoed as he stood up. He was still very handsome and Hermione's chest contracted as a new set of tears flowed down her cheek. "So now, that all of my-"  
"Professor Dumbledore, I have an announcement I need to make," cried Draco from across the room. He didn't wait for Dumbledore to approve. He jumped up on the table and made sure everyone had his attention, including Hermione's. "Professor Dumbledore, I'm in love with the most wonderful girl to walk this earth. Friends, this summer I met Hermione Granger. Now, you may think that I've already met her because for the past seven years we've done nothing but exchange curses. No, this summer I met the real Hermione Granger. This summer was the best vacation I had ever had, because I learned a very important lesson. I learned to stand up for myself and for what I believed in. I learned to open up, I learned to make friends, but most importantly, I learned to live." He jumped down from the table and walked towards the center of the room. "Hermione, I told my father about us, and he kicked me out. I told him to fuck off because he can't run my life anymore and if he couldn't accept it then go ahead and throw me away, and he did. And I don't regret it. I lost you because I wasn't willing to stand up for our relationship, and I wasn't going to let the rest of the year go by with out telling you how I felt. You can hate me for the rest of my life if you want, but I tell you this right now. Granger, you told me someday I would find an incredible girl who would love me, and who I would love back unconditionally, that someday I would remember how cruel I was to you and how I lost out on a great relationship. I don't ever what there to be a someday, I want there to be a today, and a tomorrow, you and me. I don't want to look back and think that I let you slip between my fingers because I was too much of a fucking coward to admit that. The first time that you and I ever kissed I realized that my feelings ran much deeper than just sexual. I knew that I needed you to be with me, and I'm willing to do anything to get you back." He stood there, waiting for her to respond.  
Hermione's eyes spilled over as she listened to his words. When he finished, she got up from her chair and ran over to him, jumping into his arms. His warm embrace was both welcoming and comforting. Hermione crushed her mouth onto his and kissed him for the first time in weeks. They didn't even hear the applause as their feelings over ran them and they continued to hold each other in front of everyone.  
"You know, Malfoy, you really know how to win a girl over. You're still an insufferable git, I hope you realize that." Hermione whispered through her tears.  
"I thought I told you to call me Draco." 


	16. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
First of all, I would really like to thank everyone for their positive and uplifting comments about my stories. It makes me feel good to know that ya'll like what ya'll are reading. Secondly, the last four chapters were meant to have been posted last night, but my internet was not working and I could not log onto fan fiction, because I know a lot of you were waiting for a Harry/Ron revelation, which was exactly what Chapter 12 was all about. I hope I was able to satisfy everyone's expectations about this story, but if I didn't, I'm sorry and I will try to redeem myself in my next story.  
My next story will be an adventure romance between Hermione and Harry. This will be a non magic story, but I plan to keep Ginny and Ron involved. I haven't decided if I want Draco to be in the story, it really just depends on how I plan to play it out. Anyways, Hermione, itching for excitement adventure, leaves her apartment, steady boyfriend (Ron), best friend (Ginny) and her well paying job to do some soul searching and explore the world unknown up in the northern parts of Canada for seven months. She moves in a small, shoddy cottage across the way from burly, ruggedly handsome, but extremely anti social neighbor Harry. He harbors deep secrets and keeps mostly to himself. He lives alone except with his dog, Kodiak. He's extremely well off, but has the attitude problem the size of the Rocky Mountains. Will they come to learn to love each other, or will he lose her forever when she leaves to go back home? Sound enticing?  
Again, thanks ya'll so much for your wonderful comments. Please, by all means, if there's anything you want to see more of, less of, problems with the writing, let me know and I'll see what I can do. Happy reading! StaryEyedDiva  
  
PS: My email address is StaryEyedDiva18@yahoo.com if you would like to write to me personally about a story. 


End file.
